


Gifts

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [25]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Post-Game(s), Satinalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Isabela has a gift for Hawke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a December prompts challenge! Happy Holidays!

“Oh!  I almost forgot!  I got you a Satinalia gift,” Isabela says, getting to her feet.  

Hawke groans a little in protest.  It is  _ cold _ and Isabela is  _ warm _ and Hawke is too tired to conjure up more fire.  

“Hush.  I’m giving you a present,” Isabela scolds lightly.  

Isabela hands her a small package, wrapped in rough cloth and held together by string.  She settles down beside Hawke, warming her once more.  

“When did you find the time to get me anything?” Hawke asks, holding the gift in both her hands and staring at it.  “We’ve been on the run for months.”

“I have my ways,” Isabela says easily.  “Go on, open it up.”

Hawke sets the package on her lap and pulls the string.  The fabric falls away, revealing a little model ship.  It’s well crafted and sturdy; it’d have to be to travel in Isabela’s pack as they fight their way aimlessly through the wilderness.  She doesn’t know much about ships, but it seems like a nice ship.

“This is cute,” Hawke says, running her finger along the bow.  “Thank you, Isabela.”

“It’s actually a stand-in,” Isabela says.  “There’s a real boat waiting for us in Antiva.”

“What?” Hawke asks.

“My friend, Zevran.  He and his Warden are destroying the Antivan Crows, and they came across an extra ship,” Isabela says with a casual shrug.  “He knows I’m in the market.”

“Wait, they’re destroying the most feared assassin guild in Thedas and they’re just giving you a ship?” Hawke asks.  “Just like that?”

“Yeah, she really turned him into an overachiever.  Zevran’s only condition is that at some point we take the two of them for a ride in the open ocean.  Apparently, she’s really into water since she came from Orzammar and all,” Isabela says.  “He wants to surprise her.  Such a romantic.”

Hawke laughs, turning the boat over in her hands.  “That seems like a fair exchange.  I’ve always wondered what the Hero of Ferelden is like.”

“She’s good in bed,” Isabela offers.  “Considerate, too.  The three of us had a fun time.”

“Good to know,” Hawke says lightly.  “I don’t know anything about boats, though.  You’re going to have to teach me.”

“I’ll have you ready to captain a ship in no time!” Isabela says.  “Captain Hawke has a nice ring to it.”

Hawke raises an eyebrow as she lays down, resting her head in Isabela’s lap so she can look at her face.  She rests the model ship on her chest as Isabela’s hand strokes through her hair.  

“Me?  Captain?” Hawke asks.  “I thought you were the dashing Captain Isabela, Pirate Queen of the High Seas.”

“And your heart, don’t forget,” Isabela says.

“Never,” Hawke says.

“When we take to the seas with the Raiders, I think I’m going to go by Admiral Isabela,” she says.  “Get an organized operation going.”

“Aaah, so that’s why I get to be Captain Hawke,” Hawke says, smiling softly.  “I’ll stick to throwing lightning and fireballs at people who get in our way.”

“Oooh, I like that.  You could sink a ship with a well-placed fireball,” Isabela says.  

“Thank you for my dazzling Satinalia gift, Isabela.  It’ll be good to stop running aimlessly,” Hawke says.  “You and me on the open sea sounds… amazing.”

“I love you, Hawke.  I want us to be happy, even if the world is falling apart,” Isabela says, reaching down to stroke the planes of her face with a gentle finger.  

“As long as Carver is well and we have each other, I’ll always be happy,” Hawke says.  “That’s all I need.”

They’ve been running for months now, and while she doesn’t particularly miss Kirkwall, she does like the idea of having somewhere particular to be with Isabela.  She knows that Isabela will be happier on the sea, too.  

Hawke can’t wait.

  



End file.
